


I don’t wanna go another day (Baby I’m with you)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Never change Steven Rogers, POV Sam Wilson, What are tags officer, can i still tag this as fluff if it's straight up cheesy?, will i ever learn to tag?time will tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: Sam expects an eye roll or maybe even a laugh, but not the soft look in Steve’s eyes.This is the part where Sam argues that this isn’t一this can’t be their song, but the lump in his throat is making it impossible for him to speak.“Who would’ve thought that damn song would follow us here, huh?”





	I don’t wanna go another day (Baby I’m with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Queen of Nova Scotia, my favourite beta- you didn't actually beta this but it felt wrong to post something without thank you anyways. :) 
> 
> (The actual point is this is unbeta'ed, so feel free to point out typos and what not).

When Sam registers the first few notes of the song that starts playing, he looks up to glare at Steve.

“Steven Grant. If you didn’t look so good in this light, this would be grounds for divorce.”

Sam expects an eye roll or maybe even a laugh, but not the soft look in Steve’s eyes. “Sam. You really thought I wouldn’t play our song at our wedding?”

This is the part where Sam argues that this isn’t一this can’t be their song, but the lump in his throat is making it impossible for him to speak.

“Who would’ve thought that damn song would follow us here, huh?”

“Me. I always knew, Sam.”

***

 _“_ ...and finally, from the fourth grade, Sam Wilson! _”_

_Okay, you’ve got this. You’ve got this, Sam. Breathe._

His uncle had said his outfit was modern James Brown, and when they’d played American Idol, he’d gotten three yesses from Sarah, Leila and Misty. Nothing should go wrong.

“Sam,” Fatima says, pulling back the dark black curtain. “You’re up.” She looks terrifying and much older than 12 with her pant suit and clipboard, which does nothing to soothe Sam’s nerves.

Sam follows her, focusing on his breathing. Soon enough, he’s in front of the entirety of Lincoln Elementary School’s student body and staff and Sam hesitates. In his dreams一and in the movies一there’s usually so much light that you can’t see the crowd. But Sam can see Mrs. Anderson yawning, he can see Katie Pearson glaring at Marcus Jenkins and Mr. Spencer whispering一

 _Crap_. The music’s started. It’s now or never.

Sam raises the mic to his mouth, ignores how much his hand is shaking, and starts.

“ _I don’t wanna go another day. So I’m telling you exactly what is on my mind_. _Seems like everybody's breaking up..._ ”

*

“Hey! Hey, Samantha一sorry, I mean Sam.”

Sam takes a deep breath and forces himself to keep the same pace. If he walks any faster, Josh and his friends will know they got to him and he won’t hear the end of it. Plus, he’s a minute away from the exit of the schoolyard. He can do this.

“Did’ya find a Valentines’ yet? You don’t wanna be the only girl without one!”

It was all his mom’s fault, really. Well, his mom and his music teacher, Ms. Franklin. Sam had been just fine at school, getting by with the few friends he had and flying under the radar, just like he was supposed to.

But then his dad died, and apparently he’d “changed”. Which is ridiculous一of course Sam would change after his dad died, and considering that he’s still getting good grades and not acting up, Sam doesn’t think it’s anyone’s business that he’s getting “more withdrawn” and “worrisome”. (Those were all the words he’d hear Ms. Franklin say to his mom over the phone. He’d been so careful listening from the phone in the basement, Sarah would actually be proud if she knew).

His mom and Ms. Franklin had ganged up on him and suggested he do something at the Winter Break talent show. _Put yourself out there, Sammy. You always loved singing. Your dad would be proud_. It wasn’t a _bad_ idea in and of itself, so Sam agreed.  

Ms. Franklin had suggested _Imagine_ , but that was boring. His mom had suggested _This Little Light of Mine_ , but Sam wasn’t going to sing a church song the one time he got to sing _not_ at church. (And it was also boring.)

He got the idea from Sarah. His sister had gotten that Pussycat Dolls a few months ago and that _Stickwitu_ song was really good and honestly? It really sucked that Sam had found the perfect song to sing, had sung it well and still got crap for it just ‘cause it was a “girl song”. And what the hell are girl songs anyway?

“Samantha!”

 _Crap_. They’re much closer than Sam thought they were. Sam thinks he might have to run for it, even though that's only gonna make things so much harder for him.

“Samantha! I’ll be your date! We all know you don’t like girls anyway, you fucking一!”

Against his better judgment, Sam turns around to see why Josh suddenly stopped taunting him.

This scrawny little kid just  _shoves_ Josh to the ground and starts throwing punches left and right, and for a second Sam can’t do anything but watch, horrified and fascinated at the same time.

 _What the hell_? Every time he thinks the kid’s in trouble, he gets back up and starts swinging harder. Sam’s honestly considering escaping right then and there, but it doesn’t seem right to leave the kid there.

“Apologize!” The kid’s standing over Josh on the ground while Josh’s friends are busy recovering from his surprisingly effective punches.

“What the fuck, Rogers?”

“Apologize to Sam, you dick!”

“Or what?”

“Or you’ll regret it,” he says, in all his glorious seriousness. It’d be funny under different circumstances, honestly.

“I’m sorry,” Josh mumbles as he slowly gets up. The kid did a number on him from that one shove, it seems.  

“It’s一it’s fine,” Sam says. He wants this whole thing to be over as quickly as possible.

“It’s _not_ fine,” Rogers insists. “What are ya sorry for?

“For annoying Sam.”

“And?”

“For calling him Samantha. That’s it,” he adds, when he sees that Rogers is ready to pipe up. “Don’t push your luck, Rogers.”

“ _You_ don’t push your luck, Sawyer. Get outta here.”

Josh actually obeys and Sam stares after him and his crew for a while before turning to Rogers.

“What一what was that for?”

Rogers looks up at him while he's brushing dirt off his way-too big T-shirt and holed jeans. “He’s got no right to annoy you like that. And it’s wrong to call you Samantha一not that there’s anything wrong with girls一or girls named Samantha一and you did so good at the talent show, so he’s wrong一”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to do that for me. I, uh, thanks I guess.”

“ ‘Course.” Rogers nods solemnly, in a way no other 10 year old does. “I’m Steve Rogers, by the way.”

“Yeah, I kinda put that together.” There was only one scrawny kid with a reputation for getting into at least two fights a day. “I’m Sam. Sam Wilson.”

Steve nods, still serious, before he flushes slightly. “I thought you were real good at the talent show. Would you like to一d’you wanna一”

“Rogers! Get your ass over here!”

Sam looks into the distance and sees a tall kid waiting by the other exit.

“Oops! That’s Buck, I told him I’d meet him next to Mr. Aoki’s class. He’s gonna be so mad,” he says as he picks up his backpack from where he’d left it on the ground. Before Sam can say anything, Steve takes off running. “See you around, Sam!”

Sam’s exhausted and still a little stunned, but he hopes this won’t be the last he sees of Steve.

*

Sam gets only one Valentine’s card from Cupid’s post, and he spends an embarrassing amount of time looking at it.

_  
Sam,_

_I’d stick with you forever._

_Your friend (I hope),_  

_Steve Rogers._

***

“Are you serious?”

“What?” Steve’s grown muscles in places Sam didn’t think it was possible to, but that annoying smirk of his hasn’t changed one bit. Sam can see it clear as day, even though it’s still pretty dark in Tony’s backyard.

“You know what. Change the fucking song.”

“But Sam,” he gasps. “I thought this was our song. We gotta listen to it on our last night together.”

From Steve’s shitty cell phone speaker, Nicole Scherzinger starts singing. Sam sighs. “It’s not our last night together, Jesus. We are literally going to the same fucking school in the same fucking city.”

“I know. But college is different, and DC’s a whole new city. You’re gonna meet a bunch of Perfect Psychology Program People and forget about little ol’ Steve Rogers within a week.”

“You and your melodrama,” Peggy sighs from where she’s lying against him. “And please don’t ever refer to yourself in the third person ever again.”

“Agreed,” Sam says. “And I could say the same about you, you know?”

“What?”

“You’re gonna meet a bunch of Angsty Artsy Annoying hipsters and forget about your sensical, practical friend Sam Wilson.”

“God fucking forbid,” Sam hears Bucky mutter from behind them.

“That won’t happen, Sam. I can guarantee it.”

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“Because, Sam,” Steve says turning over to face him. “ _Nobody’s gonna love me better_ 一”

“I swear to God, Steve一”

“ _Imma stick with you forever_ 一”

“ _Please_ , Steve. Please carry on. Give me a reason to make me call off our friendship right here and now.”

“ _Nobody’s gonna take me higher_ 一”

“You are _so_ fucking off key I don’t even think it’s singing anymore!”

“See, Sam? This is why we’re friends. _You know how to appreciate me_.”

Sam doesn’t bother answering and rushes to grab Steve’s phone. They end up wrestling for it, Bucky and Rhodey cheering them on, that ridiculous song playing the entire time.

In the end, when they’re laying on the grass side by side, catching their breaths, Sam doesn’t even really remember why he was so mad about the song in the first place.

*

In hindsight, they were both right. College was different, so was DC, and Sam did meet a lot of people he liked from his program. A lot changed.

Their little friend group got a little bigger, thanks to Nat, Clint and Bruce.

Sam finally admitted to himself, and to his friends and family that he was gay. (“That whole obsession with the Pussycat Dolls didn’t clue you in?” is the only thing Sarah had said when Sam called her. He hung up immediately after that.)

Sam had had his first serious relationship一and his first (and only) amicable breakup, after he and Riley realized they were much, _much_ better off as friends.

Honestly, Sam’s surprised at how good all those changes had been.

Well, all but one.

Sam’s currently parked on the side of the road in some DC suburb, a hungover Steve in the passenger seat, dealing with the most devastating change of them all.

“I just一I just always assumed we’d be together forever, you know? And whenever she’d talked about heading back to London, I always一I always thought we’d do the long distance thing. That we’d at least try.” Steve’s voice cracks on that last word, and Sam’s heart breaks even more.

“Did she say why?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods and clears his throat. “She says everything she’s learnt here is so important, and really useful, but that there’s a lot of work she wants to do back home. And she doesn’t think long distance can be done an ocean away.”

“Fuck. I’m really sorry, Steve.”

Steve turns to look at Sam, a sad smile on his face. “It’s alright. She’s probably right. And it’ll be good to try to date people from other genders also, now that I know I’m bi. It just. It really fucking sucks right now. I一I love her so much, Sam.”

Sam reaches out and grabs Steve’s hand. “I know.”

After a moment, Steve squeezes Sam’s hand. “Thanks for pickin’ me up all the way out here. I know you had plans.”

It’s the second time Sam cancelled plans with Julio. He’s probably not getting a third call, but Sam doesn’t really care about that right now.

“Don’t worry about it. You hungry? I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Shit, me neither. Wanna go to that burger place? The one on 25th street? My treat,” Steve adds when he sees Sam’s face.

“You know I don’t say no to free food,” Sam says as he starts the car. “You wanna invite other people?” Before Steve can answer, they both realize the radio is playing a very familiar song.

“Oh my God. This only happens to me when you’re around, Rogers.”

“It’s a sign,” Steve says with a smile. It’s a small smile, but it hits Sam right in the middle of his chest, hard, especially after having seen how much of a wreck he’d been the past week. He’s never been able to stand seeing Steve like that.

Sam smiles back at him, even though that’s the cheesiest thing he’s heard in a while. Steve smiles wider, like he knows what Sam’s thinking, and Sam rolls his eyes at him. “Alright, alright,” Steve says with a laugh. “And no, I wanna do this just the two of us if you don’t mind.”

“Just the two of us it is.”

“Perfect. Thanks, Sam.”

“Anytime. You know that.”

***

Sam sings the last note of _Angel of Mine_ and gets off the stage as quickly and gracefully as possible. Luckily today all eyes are on Sarah and Ahmed, and after a few quick congratulations, the attention turns back to the newlyweds.  
  
“You okay?” Steve asks, looking slightly worried.  
  
“Yeah. They haven’t started asking yet. Thanks, though.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Sam is incredibly happy for his sister and wishes her nothing but the best. But sister or not, a wedding’s a wedding, which means that well-meaning aunts and gossiping cousins would be swarming all night, asking Sam about any _young men in his life_ , or worse, asking whether _Steve_ was the new young man in his life. It had gotten even worse now that Sam had defended his thesis and was thinking of heading back to New York.

Sam can’t completely blame them, if he’s being honest. Steve had been his plus one at the past two family weddings, and he did come around a few times for Thanksgiving whenever he wasn’t celebrating with the Barnes’, ever since his mom had passed. But they’d been friends forever. That’s exactly the sort of things friends did.  
  
_Friends don’t notice how good other friends look in their tux, or how much their new haircut suits them_.  
  
_Except they totally do_. Sam tells his inner voice to shove it. Him and Riley are basically joined at the hip, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have _eyes_. He knows Riley’s good looking. What’s the harm in acknowledging your friend looks good?  
  
“What’s up?” Steve asks. Sam _had_ been quiet for a while.  
  
"Just thinking about life一and what the two of us dating would look like.”  
  
Predictably, Steve flushes, but he also chokes on his drink quite hard.  
  
Sam raises an eyebrow. “Is it that impossible to imagine?”  
  
“No一that’s not一just. Why一why were you thinking about that?”  
  
“ ‘Cause that’s the question everyone’ll be asking tonight.”  
  
“Oh? And why is that?” Steve couldn’t pull off a convincing poker face if his life was one the line. Sam rolls his eyes.  
  
“Cause you’ve been my plus one three weddings in a row. And you’re often around for the holidays.” Sam stops and frowns一he could _seriously_ understand why people thought they were dating. “We kind of even have a song. Don’t worry about it,” Sam adds when he sees that Steve’s getting even more agitated. “I have a date with some Jordan guy next week. He might be the one.”

“Yeah,” Steve says. “I guess he might.”

Before Sam can ask Steve to just spit it out already, the DJ invites everyone to the dance floor just as he switches into _Stickwitu_.

“This is getting ridiculous.”

Steve grins, his awkwardness gone all at once, even though they’re about to go humiliate themselves on the dance floor. “Ready to go dance to our “kind of” song?”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

Sam ignores all the knowing glances from his family and focuses on having fun with Steve and trying to get him not to fall over how own feet.

Isn’t that exactly the type of shit friends do for each other?

***

Sam almost throws his phone across his apartment when that godforsaken song comes up on his Spotify. Sam hadn’t heard it in ages, not since they’d last been in DC. And of course it had to come up again, when Sam needs to hear it the least.

Sam’s never been good at reading the signs. Not with regards to his own sexuality, not with dating (or not dating) Riley, and not with Steve fucking Rogers.

Two weeks ago, it had been his 27th birthday and everything had been fine, everything had been _perfect_. They were celebrating Sam’s birthday, but also being back in New York City permanently, as well as his and Jordan’s six month anniversary. The alcohol had been flowing, the music had been great, and Sam had never felt better about his life choices till the end of the night came. Most of the guests had left except Jordan, Riley, Nat, Bucky, Clint and Steve. They were cleaning (they being Nat, Steve and Jordan一Riley, Clint and Bucky were on the couch, finish off their third slice of cake) and the song came on.

_“Sam.”_

_“Absolutely not.”_

_“Come on. Just till the end of the chorus. You have to.”_

_“Just for you, Steve Rogers. Okay, no. If we do this, we do this properly. Your hands go here一_ mine _go there一that’s it.”_

_“Not too bad for a guy with two left feet, huh?”_

_“Nah, not bad at all. You’ll do, Steve. You’ll do.”_

Of course, of fucking course, he and Steve, drunk as they were, decided to slow dance to it, because it’s their song, for fuck’s sake, and it’s been their song for the past 17 years. It’d been fine一it’d been _fine_ and _ridiculous_ and _silly_ like every other time Sam and Steve had done it, but Jordan hadn’t been happy about that happening.

Sam can still hear the yelling and plates smashing, the arguing and the cursing.

“ _Of course I love Sam! He’s my friend, Jordan. Do you not want Sam to have friends, now? Is that the kind of guy you are?”_

 _“Fuck you, Steve. You might be able to fool Sam, he wouldn’t know how you feel一or how_ he _feels一if you told him to his face.”_

_“Wait, what? What feelings一Jordan what the fuck?”_

_“Don’t ‘what the fuck me’, Sam. I’m in love with you, not stupid. You guys have had this thing between you forever and I’m supposed to compete with that? He’s in love with you Sam. It’s all over his face, anytime he sees you.”_

_“...Steve?”_

_“I一I should go.”_

_“No, you should stay. I’m guessing this is the part where you two confess your feelings and live happily ever after. I should go. Happy fucking birthday.”_

Sam puts down the dishes, rinses his hands and sits down on his couch. Sam had asked for time and space to figure everything the fuck out: his and Jordan’s breakup, Steve’s feelings, and most importantly, his own.

When Jordan had come by to pick up the few belongings he had at Sam’s apartment, he’d said a few things. Most of them were things Sam didn’t really wanna hear at the time, but in hindsight, he was really glad he did.

“ _How could you not know? He’s your first priority for everything, Sam. Everything.”_

_“His ex was back in town, I knew it was gonna be a tough time for him!”_

_“So you cancelled our date?”_

_“I rescheduled一that’s different_.”

“ _Is it? There’s always an excuse with him, Sam. It’s always ‘different’. Different when you two hold hands. Different when you sleepover at his place at least once a week. Different when you two literally slow dance in your living room, like nobody else is in the room with you. Not your friends, not your actual boyfriend. Maybe you should start treating that relationship differently._ ”

It seems so fucking obvious now. So obvious, but now that everything’s out there, Sam doesn’t even know what to do. Sam knows he’s in love with Steve一probably has been for years now. But Steve hadn’t actually confirmed his feelings that night. And yeah, it had been the most awkward confrontation Sam’s ever been in一Bucky had been standing quietly behind Steve, ready to do anything if it got more heated, Clint was trying to defuse the situation and Nat was just as quiet as Bucky, glaring daggers at Jordan.

But if Steve really felt that way, if he...if he really was in love with Sam, wouldn’t he have said something? _Anything_? What if he just didn’t like Jordan and had blown up at him for that reason, without actually having feelings for Sam?

God, what if this was unrequited? What if Sam had lost his boyfriend and his best friend at the same time? What if Sam had lost Steve? For good?

“Oh my God, _shut the fuck up_!”

Sam’s startled out of his skin when he hears his upstairs neighbour yelling, and then he’s confused. His music isn’t that loud一actually, his Spotify’s playing ads right now, so what the hell are they talking about?

That’s when he hears it. It’s faint, but Sam would recognize that song anywhere. _What the hell_?

Sam goes to the other side of his living room, opens the window, and sees...Steve fucking Rogers, holding an honest-to-God boombox playing nothing other than _Stickwitu_.

“Someone get this white guy out of here!”

If Sam could move, or speak, he’d tell his neighbor that they could deal with this for a little longer with all the stomping around they did at 3 AM. 

But he can’t move, he can’t _speak_ , not even when Steve calls his name.

“Sam,” Steve calls from the sidewalk. “I know you said you wanted space, so I’ll go right away if you don't want me here. But Sam, sweetheart, he was right. He was so right. I lo一”

“Shut up!” Sam’s neighbor is at it again.

“Let the guy speak,” someone Sam doesn’t know says. “Can’t you see this is some lovey-dovey shit? Have some respect, damn!”

“He can’t do his lovey-dovey shit else-fucking-where?”

Suddenly, Sam finds his voice. “Shut up! Shut the fuck up, all of you. Steve, what the hell are you doing?”

“I一shit, wait.” Steve brings the boombox down for a second, takes a deep breath, and brings it up again. “I love you, Sam. No matter what happens, you have to know, and I didn’t know how一if I should一”

“Goddamnit, Rogers. Bring your ass up here!”

Sam runs across the room to buzz Steve in, then runs back to shut off his Spotify, and by the time he makes it to his front door, Steve’s standing there, flushed, sweaty and so fucking gorgeous Sam loses his voice again.

Steve clears his throat. “Sorry if I got you in trouble with your neighbors,” he says, looking like the least sorry person in the world.

“I一why?” Steve’s face falls, and Sam quickly corrects himself. “Why the _boombox_ , Steve. Why not literally anything else?”

“I一Can I come in?” Sam realizes Steve’s still in the hallway, the boombox at his feet, and moves aside. Steve walks to the couch, then seems to change his mind and stands in the middle of Sam’s living room.

“I didn’t mean for you to find out,” he explains quietly. “I only admitted it to myself a week before your birthday and I一you were dating him, and I didn’t wanna fuck that up for you, especially ‘cause I didn’t think you’d一anyway.” He looks down, his cheeks flushing ridiculously fast. “I一I thought一shit, Sam. I’m so fucking bad at this.”

“You don’t say,” Sam laughs, incredulous. Steve laughs, then rubs the back of his neck.

“You needed to know. Maybe none of this would’ve happened if I’d been honest and forward with my feelings. And I thought一I’ll be forward this time. At least once, if you didn’t want anything to do with me afterwards.”

“So you bought a fucking boombox.”

Steve shoves his hands in his pockets. “And recorded our song on a tape. And showed up at your apartment at 10 PM on a Tuesday.” He shrugs. “You had to know, Sam.”

Eventually, Sam will get into exactly why this is the most ridiculous plan of all times, that could’ve backfired in so many ways.

Eventually, Sam will wonder what it says about him, that this here is the man that he loves like he hasn’t loved anyone else.

Now though, Sam walks over to Steve, butterflies wrestling in his stomach, and grabs one of Steve’s hands. “Well. No one’s ever done some ridiculous grand romantic gesture for me before. I guess一” Sam smiles wide, unable to stop himself. “一I guess I’m gonna stick with you.”

The dazed, ecstatic look on Steve’s face makes Sam’s heart hammer in his chest, and he feels himself flush all over when Steve cups his jaw with his free hand.

“Can I kiss you, Sam?”

Sam nods, closes his eyes and sighs when he feels Steve’s lips on his. He knows for a fact that his phone is no longer playing music and that Steve’s boombox has been quiet for a while know, but he swears that for a second he can hear their song playing in the background. Soon enough, though, Steve starts kissing Sam deeper, and all thoughts of boomboxes and Spotify and the Pussycat Dolls fall away.

***

“You are so full of shit,” Sam laughs. “You didn’t _always_ know we’d get here. If you did, you wouldn’t have brought a fucking boombox over to my apartment.”

Looking at all the people gathered with them today, it’s hard to believe that that whole boombox business happened only four years ago. Sam throws a smile at Peggy, who’s dancing with his sister, and at Bucky and Clint, and Riley and Natasha. Sam’s heart melts a little further when he remembers how happy they had been during the ceremony, actually beaming at their side.

“Why not? I can still wanna try to impress my guy, can I not?”

Sam smiles. “Of course you can. But nobody who ‘always knows’ does anything as wild as what you did.”

Steve tilts his head, conceding the point, but he still has a faint smirk on his face. “Fair enough. How about this, then? I always knew I loved you.”

“Still full of shit, Rogers,” Sam says, even as he feels his heart stutter in his chest.

“Am I? I loved you when we came back to New York, and I loved you in DC. I loved you in high school, and I loved you that first time, when you sang our song in front of the whole school.”

The lump in Sam’s throat comes back in full force. “Yeah, but you didn’t love me like _that_.”

“Does it change anything? Does it really?” Steve asks, his smirk turning into a soft smile.

“Nah. It doesn’t. _I know you and you know me and that’s all that counts_.”

Steve laughs that full-body laugh Sam loves and bends down to kiss Sam.

“It _is_ all that counts,” he says. “ ‘Cause we’re stuck together. Forever.”

Sam leans in to kiss Steve again. With his lips against his husband’s he says, “Music to my ears, baby. Music to my ears.”

 

 **End**.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there, Lord Jesus, be a day where I can mind my business and listen to a love song without my brain going SAMSTEVE BITCHWRITEABOUTTHEMTHISISAFICWAITINGTOHAPPENONYOURLEFTBISEXUALLIGHTINGASUHSFHKJSHFSUD? No? Never? cool cool cool
> 
> This fic and its title were obviously inspired by Stickwitu by the Pussycat Dolls.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Lastly, I am on [Tumblr](http://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
